Hina's Yummy, A Date, LOOOve
by Pikatwig
Summary: A Yummy is created from Hina's desire to make Eiji her boyfriend, what'll happen next? One-shot. EijiXHina


Yep, into Kamen Rider. But, this idea just came at me out of thinking while watching some episodes of OOO, and seeing episode 17, when Hina gave Eji that scarf, gave me the idea she might have a crush on him.

Also, "Kamen" is Japanese for "masked" huh, irony considering the _Masked Rider_ show. Also Saban is making it's _**THIRD**_ attempt at an American _Kamen Rider_ show called "Power Rider".

I don't own Kamen Rider. Like I said in an image I uploaded to DeviantArt some time ago, never thought I'd type "I don't own Kamen Rider".

* * *

Cous Coussier

"_And in other news, there is a new Kamen Rider in our very own town, he's called OOO. Who knows what's next, a space traveler Rider?"_ a news reporter says.

Chiyoko looks amazed at the TV after seeing some footage of OOO's battles.

_**TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOL! ~~TAJADOL!**_

"Wow." she says to herself watching the TV, though it goes off, along with the rest of the Cous Coussier's power. She walks outside to check the fuse-box.

* * *

With Eiji and Ankh

"Talk about a good plan, right Ankh?" Eiji says as Ankh walks back in through the window. "Better then some other ones you've came up with Eiji." Ankh replies thinking back to the time Eiji used the Zou Medal on two fast Yummies and nearly got beaten, if not for Ankh stepping in and tossing him the Kangaroo Medal at the last minute.

(A/N: That's the _Kamen Rider OOO Hyper Battle DVD _by the way)

"When are you gonna let that go?" Eiji asks annoyed.

"Try never! Especially after you convinced me to give you a "slow-mo" Medal!" Ankh says annoyed. He then felt something.

"Yummy-da!" Ankh says and then he and Eiji rush out. Not noticing Hina, a young girl around Eiji's age and she was his best friend.

* * *

With Eiji and Ankh

The two arrive to see some Trash Yummies. "Ugh. Eiji, time to take out the trash!" Ankh says, handing Eiji three Core Medals. Shachi for head, Tora for arms and Batta for legs.

Eiji inserts the three Core Medals into the OOO Driver. Shachi in the left slot, Tora in the middle slot and Batta in the right slot. He tilts part of the belt and pulls out a scanner, he scans the three Core Medals and he yells "Henshin!"

(Henshin- to undergo a transformation)

_**SHACHI! TORA! BATTA!**_

Eiji then morphs into Kamen Rider OOO! With a shark like fin on his helmet, with a symbol meaning "killer shark", then for his torso is lion symbol with re-tractable claws. Finally Batta, the legs, grasshopper themed allowing Eiji to have super-high jumps.

Eiji charges in using his re-tractable claws to strike the Trash Yummies, knocking a few of them aside, but their odd movements make it hard for Eiji to land clear hits, he uses the Shachi part of his powers to target his enemies, but still can't hold them off.

"Eiji, Kujaku Medal!"

Ankh tosses Eiji a red Core Medal. Eiji grabs it and, pulls out the Tora Medal and puts the Kujaku Medal in it's spot. He pulls out his scanner and scans the three Core Medals.

_**SHACHI! KUJAKU! BATTA!**_

Then the Tora part is changed to a more bird-like body, with the Giga Scanner on the right arm. Eiji uses the shield/scanner on his right arm and strikes the remaining Trash Yummies. Destroying them. Eiji powers down and he walks over to Ankh.

"Tch. Why would someone send their trash to attack us?" Ankh asks himself. "Probably the work of Dr. Maki." Eiji says.

"I was asking myself that Eiji!" Ankh tells the Rider. "Well, maybe you should've said it mentally." Eiji replies as the two then proceed to walk back to Cous Coussier.

* * *

Kougami Foundation HQ

Kousei Kougami, head of the Kougami Foundation watches as Eiji and Ankh walk away from the fight. He then looks at his secretory Satonaka, and then at another Rider in civilian form, Goto.

Kousei hears a small "ding" sound and walks over to an oven and pulls out a cake. _"Happy Birthday!"_ he says, bringing the cake over to Satonaka, she groans mentally, she hates sweets, but enjoys spicy food.

"意志 君 結婚 私?" the cake reads. Then near the bottom it reads "Gotonaka"

Goto walks over to Satonaka and then the two kiss. And then Satonaka looks over at her boss and he says "Of course take all the time off you need to plan the wedding. Though there's the problem with Dr. Maki and OOO."

Goto looks at his boss and simply says "I can tell Eiji real fast."

* * *

Greeed's Base

"OOO gets stronger with each battle!" Uva says annoyed. Striking down some Cell Medals. Gamel looks sadden, and looks for something.

"Has anyone seen Mezool?" Gamel asks. Uva, Kazari and Ankh (Lost) nod "no". Dr. Maki simply says "I sent her on a mission. I'm gonna try to take OOO down from the inside."

* * *

Cous Coussier

A young girl walks into the restaurant, which has an Egyptian theme going on. Hina approaches the girl, noticing how similar she and the girl look.

"I'm Izumi Hina." Hina tells the person, introducing herself. "Mezool." the girl says walking over to a table. She watches Hina work, noticing how similar she looks to Hina. Then, almost as if on cue, Eiji and Ankh walk into the restaurant.

"Welcome back Eiji-kun." Hina says. Then she notices Mezool waving at Eiji. She simply shrugs it off, and then Mezool walks over to Hina. "Hey Hina, the blondie your brother?" she asks, pointing at Ankh

"Yeah." Hina replies, half lying half telling the truth, since Ankh is just an arm, using Hina's older brother, Shingo, to retake a physical form. "So, what about that cutie who just walked in with your brother? Who's he?"

Hina looks at the girl with something of a jealous look and simply tells her "That Hino Eiji. My best friend."

"He your boyfriend?" Mezool asks. Hina knocks over a glass of water in shock of the girl's question. "Um, no, Eiji's not." Hina replies, trying hard not to blush about the question. At first Hina had never really had any male friend, due to her older brother Shingo, scaring them away due to him being a police officer. Then one day, she meet Eiji and Ankh. She and Eiji have become close friends since the day they first met, and Hina admitted to herself that she has a crush on Eiji.

Eiji looks at Hina, slightly blushes at her attire. Hina wore a white silk robe, hugging her figure. She wore a gold bands around her waist, ankles, and wrists. She wore a bit of blue and gold over her chest and shoulders, accenting her bust. On her head was an Egyptian queen's hat colored blue and gold. Her hair had gold ribbons in them, giving the ensemble and wearer an exotic look.

"Hina-chan, you look really beautiful." Eiji tells his friend. She begins to blush, and simply replies "Thanks Eiji-kun."

Ankh watches from the kitchen grabbing an ice pop, he begins to eat it, watching Hina and Eiji, along with the girl, he rolls his eyes as the two talk. Ankh walks back upstairs to eat and not see the romance between Eiji and Hina. Not wanting the ice pop to come back up. "Hm, that girl must be a rich girl, Eiji is a member of a rich family." Ankh says to himself.

Back downstairs, Mezool was asking Hina a lot of questions about Eiji. After about an hour of being asked question, Hina looked over to a clock and sighed with relief about the fact it was closing time. She was telling people to leave, and with Mezool's constant bombarding with questions, Hina was ready to push people out is she had to!

"So Hina, you want Eiji to be your boyfriend?" Mezool asks, pulling something out of her pocket. "More then anything!" Hina replies, knowing Eiji wasn't in the room.

"Good luck with him." Mezool says with a sly smile on her face, tossing a Cell Medal at Hina's neck, a silver coin slot appears and the Cell Medal flies into it. Mezool walks out, knowing that the plan is in motion. Meanwhile Hina collapses in pain, Chiyoko rushes over to the young employe to make sure she was okay.

(A/N: I've always had the thought a Cell Medal going into a person would hurt somehow, just a thought)

"Felt like a mosquito bite, but I'll be alright, might as well get home." Hina tells her boss. However Chiyoko blocks the front door. "No way! You're gonna stay here tonight Hina-chan. We don't know if you'll feel anymore pain from whatever originally caused it."

"Alright." Hina says, knowing that arguing with Chiyoko is kinda pointless, she'd win anyway. But a new thought crosses her mind. 'This way I'd be closer to Eiji-kun. Genius. I should stay here more often.'

That evening, while everyone was asleep, Yummy eggs, begin to grow in the kitchen.

* * *

Greeed's Base

"Was the deed done?" Dr. Maki asks Mezool as she walks back in. "Yep, her desire is to make the Rider her boyfriend."

"Mezool, I'm glad your okay!" Gamel says to the person he cares about. She simply pats his head and sits down net to a blue cloth.

She sits and looks at a mirror, noticing that she and Hina look very similar. She shrugs it off. Back with Dr. Maki, he sees a broken table from earlier, and he tosses a Cell Medal at it. Turning it into a Tyrannosaurus Yummy.

* * *

Cous Coussier

There's a knock at door, Chiyoko goes to answer it and just sees the mailman, she takes the mail and reads the front of each envelope, and sees one addressed to Eiji, she ponders how someone would know Eiji's address, considering, well, he HAS no address.

"Hey Eiji, there's some mail for you." Chiyoko says and then Eiji walks down to grab the letter. He sees who it's from and quickly rushes upstairs.

"_Dear Eiji- Me and Satonaka are getting married, so you are gonna have to deal with the Yummies until we get back. PS, good luck with Hina. From Goto."_

Eiji hands the letter to Ankh, he looks at it annoyed. "_Bakada!_ Looks like we're on our own Eiji!" then he sees Eiji looking down at Hina, who's still asleep! Eiji then begins to walk away, pondering what's going on. Then he's stopped by someone grabbing one of his hands, he turns around to see Hina holding his right hand.

* * *

Ankh walked downstairs trying to avoid the romance forming. He walks into the kitchen to grab an ice pop. He then begins to hear some sort of bubbling sound from the kitchen, a thought crosses his mind, but he shrugs it off.

He sits down in a chair, and watches Eiji walk downstairs fallowed by Hina. Ankh turns away, the feeling of "romance" just disgusting him! He is a Greeed after all. '_Bakada!_ Where's a Yummy when you need one?!' Ankh says mentally.

Almost as if on cue, Ankh then senses something, he looks and makes sure Chiyoko is out of ear-shot, and he says "Yummy-da!"

Eiji manages to get away from Hina and then, he and Ankh take off to find the Yummy.

* * *

Both the Greeed and Rider manage to find the Tyrannosaurus Yummy, striking things with a wobbly tail, likely made of wood.

"Eiji, let's take him down!" Ankh says, pulling out the Taka, Tora and Batta Core Medals. Eiji grabs them and does his motions to insert the three Core Medals, but all three fall to the ground, he looks at his waist to see the OOODriver is GONE!

"Oh no. Not good!" Eiji says, and then Ankh grabs him by his shirt collar.

"You IDIOT! Where's the OOODriver?!" Ankh asks Eiji, attempting not to strangle Eiji for loosing it!

"I had it with me before we ran out here! Hina must've taken it off of my waist before we left!" Eiji exclaims. "What was your first clue, IDIOT!" Ankh yells, tossing Eiji to the ground. Before someone punches the Tyrannosaurus Yummy's back! When the Tyrannosaurus Yummy wobbles from the attack the person who punched the Yummy is revealed to be Hina!

She's currently wearing small blue shorts, a huge peach colored jacket with white fluffs on the outside edges for the arm holes, the backside and on the cap. Her hair is also parted to the left side of her head, she then pulls out the OOODriver. "Sorry, when I hugged you, it accidentally took it off of Eiji's waist. My bad. Eiji-kun, catch!"

Hina tosses the OOODriver to Eiji, and he manages to grab it. He also grabs the Taka, Tora and Batta Medals, and inserts them into the Driver. He pulls out his Scanner and yells "Henshin!"

_**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! ~~TATOBA! TATOBA! TATOBA!**_

Eiji Morphs into Kamen Rider OOO and, using the Tora claws, he attacks the Tyrannosaurus Yummy with ease! Within a minute the Tyrannosaurus Yummy is gone and a lot of Cell Medals are dispersed. Ankh looks around at the Cell Medals, and was about to say something to Eiji, but both Eiji and Hina are gone!

"_Bakada!_" Ankh mumbles to himself. He then takes out two cans of soda, now, I know some of you are thinking, what can soda cans do, well these cans are special they're called "Candroids"

_**Taka Can! Batta Can!**_

"Go and find Eiji!" Ankh tells the two robots, they nod and proceed to try and find Eiji.

* * *

Greeed's Base

"Looks like my Yummy is growing!" Mezool says, feeling the power of the Yummy growing. "Was using that girl's crush on OOO a stroke of genius or what?" Mezool, mockingly asks the other Greeed.

"It's a silly but smart idea." Uva states.

"I would've never came up with something like that!" Kazari states.

"Great idea Mezool!" Gamel says.

"Good idea, I guess. Anyway, I'm gonna spy on Eiji and his girlfriend." Dr. Maki states. "How? The doll, kinda gives you away." Kazari tells Dr. Maki, who replies "I'm using my new Candroid you dummy!"

_**Tyranno Can!**_

A dark-gray miniature metal tyrannosaur appears, Dr. Maki pulls out a laptop and tells the Tyrannosaur "Go and find Kamen Rider OOO, Hino Eiji."

The Candriod nods and heads out, Dr. Maki pushing some buttons on his laptop, allowing him to see from the Candroid's point of view. Kazari walks over to Maki and asks "Where did you get that laptop?"

"I stole it."

"Oh."

* * *

With Eiji and Hina

The two are sitting at a table, eating ice cream, while Eiji talks about his worldly travels. "And then while I was in America, I found this TV show called "_Power Rangers_" it was cool, plus the three leads had a dinosaur motif, the main three were Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops and Pterodactyl."

Hina then comments "Just like the Putotyra Combo."

(A/N: I always found that the Putotyra Combo consents of a Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops and Pterodactyl, just like _Dino Thunder_. Funny huh?)

"I know." Eiji then notices some ice cream on Hina's lip, she simply laughs about it and then the laughter fades into an awkward silence.

Then a few Trash Yummies appear out of nowhere! And they begin to attack Eiji and Hina. 'This is bad! The only Medals I for becoming OOO are...'

Eiji then summons three Purple Core medals, and quickly inserts them into the OOODriver, scans them and yells "Henshin!"

_**PTERA! TRICERA! TYRANNO! ~~PUTOTYRANNOSAURUS**_

Eiji roars and begins to fight the Trash Yummies. Not knowing that the Tyrannosaurus Candroid is watching him. Eiji then pulls out an Axe and switches it to Blaster Mode and finishes off the Trash Yummies!

* * *

Eiji walks over to Hina. "You know you're a great person Hina, I just wanted to say that. _Arigatou_." then Eiji kisses Hina's cheek. She begins to blush a very bright red, and the two head back for Cous Coussier.

* * *

Cous Coussier

Speaking of the area, the Yummy Eggs finally begin to make their presences known! Ankh returns and sees it!

"Not good! I gotta get Eiji!" Ankh says, and then Chiyoko shrieks with fear as many Trash Yummies begin to appear!

* * *

With Eiji and Hina

Eiji then fells a surge of power, and realizes there's a Yummy! "Oh, sorry Hina, I need to get moving!" Eiji says, but Hina grabs his arm. "I don't want you to get, hurt, but the world needs you, just promise me you won't get yourself killed?"

"Yeah sure, now can you please let go before you SHATTER MY ARM?!"

"Oh sorry."

With that, the Batta Candroid finds Eiji.

"_**Eiji! There's a Yummy at Cous Coussier! Get back here pronto!"**_ Ankh's voice says from the Candroid.

* * *

Cous Coussier

Eiji and Hina rush back to the store to see everyone their having left the vicinity, and then Ankh rushes over to Eiji. "We're dealing with a Shachi-Zou Yummy. Use this Combo!" Ankh says handing Eiji the Orange Core Medals, Cobra, Kame, Wani.

Eiji inserts them into the OOODriver, but doesn't see Chiyoko approach him, Ankh and Hina.

"Henshin!"

_**COBRA! KAME! WANI! ~~ BURAKAWANI**_

With that, a formulation of a snake, turtle and crocodile. Then a few Trash Yummies approach Eiji and he beats them without to much of a problem. Then the Yummy walks up to Eiji. He see it has a shark head with an elephant's trunk. Then he notices something very peculiar on the Yummy's chest, the Tatoba symbol on it!

"Well that's odd." Eiji mumbles to himself, then he sees Chiyoko behind him and nearly has a heart attack! "Chiyoko-san!"

"Eiji-kun, you're Kamen Rider OOO?"

"Yeah, but please don't tell anyone!"

She thinks and simply replies "Your secret's safe with me."

Eiji then turns his attention back to the Shachi-Zou Yummy, still confused about why it has the Tatoba symbol on it. "Blame your girlfriend Eiji, she's the Yummy's parent. Looks like that girl from yesterday was Mezool, she must've planted a Yummy while no one noticed." Ankh sates.

"That's odd, what desire would Hina have to make this thing?"

Hina looks at the ground and replies "To make you my boyfriend."

Nobody could see it, but Eiji's face then turned a brighter red then the Tajadol Combo! He then realized that Hina is in love with him, but he chooses now's not a good time to ask and proceeds to strike the Yummy with the Kame's arm shields, but the Yummy uses a technique similar to the Tora claws to stop the attack, just before it hits!

Then using something like the Batta legs it knocks Eiji aside, forcing him to power down! "That Yummy, it must be using Hina's memories of Eiji's previous battles to know how to stop an attack before it hits!" Ankh explains.

"And because I'm part of her desire, I guess that explains why it has the Tatoba symbol on it. Anyway, I'm getting this Yummy away from here. Here goes nothing!"

Then the Purple Core Medals appear, and Eiji quickly inserts them and yells "Henshin!"

_**PTERA! TRICERA! TYRANNO! ~~PUTOTYRANNOSAURUS**_

Eiji then uses the Pterodactyl wings to get the Yummy away from the restaurant, with Hina and Ankh in pursuit.

* * *

After Eiji gets the Yummy away from Cous Coussier. Then he lands, and Eiji powers down from that Putotyra.

"Eiji!" Ankh's voice yells, tossing Eiji the Core Medals for Tatoba. Eiji grabs them and Morphs into the Tatoba form. Then Eiji manages to strike the Tatoba symbol on the Yummy removing it's powers to use the Taka, Tora and Batta abilities.

"Eiji! Tajadol!" a voice yells, then Hina tosses the Kujaku and Condol Medal to Eiji! He removes the Tora and Batta Medal and grabs the Kujaku and Condol Medals.

(Background song: Time Judge All, Tajadol's theme)

_**TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOL! ~~TAJADOL!**_

"Go for it Eiji!" Hina yells. Eiji looks over at his friend "Got it!" He flies up and strikes the Yummy and sends it flying into the air and quickly activates the Giga Sacnner.

_**TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOL! Gi-Gi-GIGA SCAN!**_

Eiji unleashes the Magna Blaze attack finished off the Yummy sending a HUGE amount of Cell Medals all over the place. Ankh grabs a good chunk of them. Eiji then flies down and powers down and walks over to Hina.

"Um, Hina-chan..." Eiji begins, but he can't find the right words to continue talking to her. Hina then pulls him into a kiss.

"Oh brother. Get a cave you two!" Ankh says, complaining. Not seeing Chiyoko walk up to him and she tells him "You really know how to ruin the moment, don't you?" Then the sun begins to set. Ankh then rolls his eyes, and takes a picture with a phone that belongs to Shingo.

'Wonder what his reaction would be?' Ankh says, mentally. Then he and Chiyoko leave the happy couple alone.

"Hina, I've been in love with you since we first met." Eiji says, trying really hard not to blush. Hina simply replies "So have I. I've never had any male friends aside from Shingo. So I fell head-over-heels for you Eiji-kun."

The two then kiss again.

* * *

About time I finish, this was fun to write. Also, one other thing for you fans of OOO, Shu Watanabe, the actor of Eiji will be making an out of suit appearance in _Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum_, thought at this time, his role is unknown.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
